¡No lo Hagas!
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Aveces el orgullo macho de Manny Rivera se sale de control...Lo que podria costarle la vida


¡Hola Fanaticos del Tigre! Me encuentro aqui nuevamente con otro One-Shot del tigre!

Solo quisiera ocupar estos pocos minutitos en decir que agradesco a Pekerarita por ser una de las primeras en comentar sobre mi primer fic...¡Muchas Gracias amiga! y a Ghost Steve y Latigresadj en apoyarme!

Bien,sin mas nada que decir este fic voy aclararndo en un poco triste...Pero como decimos algunos es dibertido Fregarles la vida a los personajes! xD

-Si bueno a mi no me parece dibertido¬¬

Manny...¿Que haces aqui?

-Vine a decirte algunas cosas sobre este fic...¿hay cosas que no me parecen correctas sabes?

Si bueno,aunque tengo ganas de escucharte no hay tiempo tienes que ir a la historia!¬¬

-¡No puedes obligarme!

Manny....¿Sabes que es lo que hare si no te vas de aqui en 3? :)

-¿Que haras?¬¬

**MATARE A FRIDA Y NO VOLVERAS A VERLA NUNCA MAS ASI QUE TE HIRAS EN 1,2...!**

-Esta bien!,Esta bien! me hire mientras no le hagas daño a Frida...¿Okey?¬¬

Correcto! Vete a la historia ¡Vamos!

-Sisi ya voy!¬¬

En fin....Antes de ser interrumpida por cierto insecto diria:

Que el tigre no me pertenece le pertenece a:Jorge .R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua

**¡No lo hagas!**

**Pensamientos de Frida:**

Te dije que no lo hagas,era demasiado para ti,te dije que no podrias enfrentarla solo...Pero no quisiste escucharme.

Manny...¿donde estara vagando tu alma en este instante? ¿porque? ¿porque no quisiste escucharme?

Te desgarraron la vida asi como te desgarraron el alma,fue una pelea larga y firme,al principio estabas entretenido molestando a Sartana de los muertos,creeias que seria otra de tus grandes asañas,pero ese dia la vida te jugo una maña pasada.

Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Todavia puedo sentir,el frio,el peso de tu cuerpo sobre mis brazos y la sangre que corria por tu pecho hasta resbalar por mis manos.¿Porque tuviste que cerrar los ojos? ¿porque me dejaste aqui sola? ¿porque?

Era Domingo,el ultimo dia de la semana antes de regresar a la escuela,solo queriamos disfrutar al maximo asi que encontramos halgo en que pasar el tiempo.

Estabas entretenido molestando al gato de un solo ojo,yo reia de las travesuras que le hacias a aquel gato,pero...la felicidad se me esfumo al instante.

Sartana,Sartana de los muertos aparecio a nuestras espaldas de sorpresa,yo me voltee asustada y me resguarde detras tuyo y tu solo le diste vuelta a la hevilla mistica de tu cinturon.

Algo presentia esa noche Manny,te dije **"No lo hagas!** Siento que halgo no saldra bien esta noche Manny!" y tu solo sonreiste burlon y me dijiste "Tranquila Frida,nada malo puede pasar esta noche..." Fue cuando me dejaste y te lanzaste hacia Sartana la cual intento atacarte con su ejercito de esqueletos bandidos,los derrotastes a todos como siempre solias hacer sin problemas,pero esa noche fue diferente...

Luchaste hasta el cansancio contra Sartana,yo siempre solia alentarte,pero halgo no estaba bien,te grite varias veses "**DETENTE MANNY! NO LUCHES** **CONTRA ELLA!** y ignorando mis palabras solo seguias peleando contra Sartana.

La luna llena de aquella noche se fue ocultando por las nubes negras,comenzo a llover,lo que hiso que mi nerviosismo creciera de manera precipitada,solo queria tomarte de las orejas y sacarte de aquella pelea,sentia que no volveria a verte nunca mas,y me dio mucho miedo el pensarlo...

-Niño tonto! Sabes que no puedes contra mi! **Rindete de una vez!-**Ordeno Sartana

-Ja! Es patetico si crees que me rendire tan facil Sartana...Recuerda que yo siempre te derroto,y esta,no sera una ecepcion...-Dijo entonces Manny burlandose de ella

-Manny...-Dije mientras un escalofrio se arrastraba por mi espalda y un nudo en mi garganta me ahogaba,mientras que por mi cabeza pensaba que detras de aquella sonrisa macabra que Sartana mantenia en su rostro,halgo aun mas tenebroso y terrorifico estaba a punto de hacer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manny estaba decidido,el golpe final,cortar con sus garras las cuerdas de la guitarra de acercaba estaba cerca unos centimetros mas y le diria adios a la villana,pero el destino dio un giro violento y brutal.

Sartana se alejo pasos atras y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas las cuerdas de su guitarra un potente,veloz y encegesedor rayo salio de esta golpeando a Manny en el pecho.

**-¡Ahhhh!-**Manny grito enseguida,llevandose las manos bruscamente al pecho,el golpe lo llevo hacia atras hasta acerlo golpear con Frida la cual quedo debajo de el.

-Mi labor aqui ya termino...-Dijo Sartana sonriendo maliciosa y retirandose con menos de la mitad de sus esqueletos bandido.

Frida habrio lentamente los ojos y sintio el cuerpo pesado,frio y empapado de su amigo.

**-¡Manny!-**Grito ella levantandose adolorida y colocando la cabeza de su amigo entre sus piernas,pero,cuando vio la herida en su pecho se asusto lo suficiente como para ponerse como loca**-Manny! ¿Que te hiso? ¡Estas lleno de sangre! Debo llevarte a un hospital!**-Frida se estaba levantando pero noto que su amigo no le respondia,pues,conociendolo le diria que no nesecita medicos y que se curaria con el tiempo...Esta vez no fue asi.

-¿Manny?-Dijo entonces la Peliazul

Se acerco al rostro de Manny,su rostro estaba palido,su cuerpo estaba frio y pesado,sangre corria por su pecho,brazos y piernas-¿Manny?-Dijo esta comenzando a llorar pues temia lo peor

Los ojos de el estaban abiertos,tenian ese peculiar color verde pero no tenian vida,estaban apagados,sin brillo,sin un alma que se escondiera detras de estos,no tenian vida alguna**-¡Manuel!-**Grito entonces para moverlo bruscamente en los hombros

Sus labios estaban sellados y no se miedo,con temor,Himpotencia,Lentemante llevo su mano hacia la muñeca de su amigo coloco su dedo pulgar en una de las venas de la muñeca y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas,se le partio el corazon,su vida se habia parado en ese mismo instante,sus labios no podian pronunciar nada y sus brazos y piernas temblaban sin control.

**-¡Manny!-**Grito entonces,que su grito fue un eco en toda la vida habia acabado,adios a su mejor amigo,adios al tigre,habia muerto al instante del golpe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pensamientos de Frida:**

Es una tarde nublada,gris,melancolica y la ciudad tenia la desdicha de presenciar un funeral en el cementerio.

Los Rivera,Los Suarez,amigos,parientes,vecinos,compañeros,todos alli reunidos compartiendo el dolor y el sufrimiento de haber perdido a un ser querido.

No puedo creerlo aun,te fuiste asi como asi,no pude decirte lo mucho que te queria,que eras la persona mas genial,la mas simpatica,agradable y valiente que jamas habia conocido y que jamas volvere a conocer.

Mas aun que todas esas cosas...supistes como ser un amigo...

Tu cuerpo sin vida encerrado en una caja de madera,palas que cubrian lo ultimo de ti,una piedra fria y tebroza sobre tu cabeza ahora inmovil.

Porfin termino la ceremonia,todos se han ido,tu padre,tu madre y abuelo,llorando se retiraron del cementerio,mi padre el cual apesar de que te odiaba no puedo evitar soltar una lagrima,mi madre la cual siempre te habia alentado en todo fue una de las personas que no soporto tu perdida,nuestros compañeros de escuela y vecinos,todos se han ido ya...menos yo.

Sigo aqui como una tonta,bajo la lluvia,con un deprimente vestido negro,cubriedome el rostro con una tela negra trasnparente.

¿Que es lo que estoy esperando? ¿Que sea todo un sueño? ¿Que sea solo una broma pesada y pronto estes tu,alli detras mio sonriendome como solias hacer?...pero espere en bano esa quede parada frente a tu tumba como una hora o mas,finalmente decidi irme...ahora lo sabia...habias muerto en verdad.

Han pasado ya unos cuantos años de aquel dia,recuerdo que solo teniamos 13 años,pero aun y hoy asi recuerdo cada dia que vivimos juntos,desde que te conoci hasta el dia en que te perdi en mis brazos.

Con 80 años de edad ahora,escribo en mi libro especial,siempre escribo sobre ti,tratando de el dia de mañana no olvidar a mi amigo...a mi verdadero amor,al unico chico del cual me enamore y nunca tuve el valor de decirselo,pero creo que espere demasiado para hacerlo.

Termino la ultima pagina de este libro,lo guardare en uno de los cajones que se encuentran en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cubro con las sabanas y apago la luz,acomodo mi cabeza en la almohada,sonrio mientras cierro los ojos,esperando que mañana pueda volver a verte y encontrarnos en halgun lugar del cielo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana Frida no volvio a habrir los ojos...Ahora era un angel de apariencia joven,13 años para ser exacta...cruzando el umbral y encontrandose con diferentes personas y rostros casi desconocidos...entre ellos,un moreno con orejas sobre su cabeza,era Manny quien le ofrecia su mano para estar el resto de la eternidad...juntos en el cielo.

**FIN**

**Okey! se que es deprimente,melancolico,(etc) Pero en resumen...No soy tan malvada como lo es cierta persona que yo conosco U.U**

**Sisi exacto hablo de este personaje Ghost Steve que se la pasa mandongeando a los pobresitos personajes :(**

**Al igual que yo! xD**

**Bien,sin nada mas que decir me despiedo espero haber mejorado un poco...Nos vemos!/Leemos.**


End file.
